El Arte de Vivir
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Arte, una maravillosa palabra de la que cuatro jóvenes esperan poder vivir el día de mañana. Anya, Nikolai, Helena y Jánica son jóvenes estudiantes deseosos de mostrar sus obras de arte al mundo. Pero no todo será trabajar y estudiar. Problemas familiares, amores repentinos, celos, enemistades y mucho más se entremezclarán con su vida estudiantil. (Fanfic en AU y Nyotalia)
1. Chapter 1

El Arte de Vivir

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena, Male!Ukraine: Dmitri, Fem!Poland: Jánica, Fem!Russia: Anya

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este fanfic está hecho en un AU (Universo alternativo) en el que los personajes no representan naciones, sino que son humanos corrientes y estudiantes en una escuela de artes.

Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1: París, París

Aquel día era un día nublado pero a la vez cálido, en el que la suave brisa arrancaba sin compasión las anaranjadas hojas de los árboles propias del mes de Octubre. Un día de diario cualquiera que poco o nada tenía de especial: Los trabajadores marchaban a su puesto laboral, algunas madres llevaban de la mano a sus hijos de camino al colegio, los establecimientos comenzaban a abrir como siempre y los estudiantes asistían con calma a sus respectivas escuelas.

De todas las escuelas que se encontraban en San Petersburgo, una destacaba de sobremanera, una se alzaba poderosamente pero a la vez con gracilidad casi a las afueras de la ciudad: La escuela de arte: "Nuevas Artes". Un lugar de renombre que encantado acogía a estudiantes de los lugares más diversos del mundo interesados en aprender cualquier rama relacionado con lo artístico.

"Nuevas Artes" sobresalía por su estructura arquitectónica, un tanto distinta a las del resto de edificios de la ciudad: Destacaban en el exterior del mismo su corte modernista, su fachada casi totalmente acristalada y su gran jardín perfectamente cuidado y ornamentado con alguna que otra fuente. En el interior, destacaba con sus pasillos decorados con réplicas de los cuadros, fotografías y esculturas de varios artistas famosos, con sus aulas abarrotadas de caballetes y batas de arcoíris que en un principio fueron blancas, otras con estanterías llenas de recipientes, vasijas y grandes paquetes con masa de cerámica, otras con paneles blancos, focos de luces de distintas intensidades y repisas para varias cámaras fotográficas… Todo lo necesario para que los alumnos pudieran expresar toda su creatividad.

A pesar de que la palabra "creatividad" suena como a "explosión de colores" o algo similar, los pasillos de la escuela eran extremadamente calmados. Un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que servía de inspiración para los jóvenes artistas que dominarían el mundo el día de mañana. Así el silencio reinaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mayor parte del tiempo…

_ ¡Ya he llegado! ¡No os preocupéis más por mí, ya no tendréis que echarme más de menos!

Gritó estruendosamente Jánica de pronto mientras entraba a toda prisa por la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

A pesar de su escandalosa entrada, no recibió vítores ni aplausos de bienvenida como ella se esperaba. Más bien recibió lo contrario: Caras de absoluta extrañeza, murmuros que contenían la palabra "loca" o frases como "¿Y esta quién es?", algunos siseos demandando silencio y gestos de desaprobación ante su indumentaria, estos sobretodo por parte del sector femenino estudiantil, y es que, todo había que decirlo, la forma de vestir de la polaca era un tanto peculiar y estrafalaria. Aquel día la chica había optado por vestir una camisa de manga francesa de color grisácea con algunas cuentas que se asemejaban a pequeños cristales brillantes, y una falda de color rosácea con mucho vuelo y hecha casi en su totalidad de tul. Un vestuario más propio para una fiesta que para asistir a clases.

Jánica advirtió esas miradas y puso las manos en sus caderas. Ella sabía de sobra lo que pasaba: La tenían envidia. Tenían envidia de su increíble estilo y gusto por la moda, aunque… ¿cómo no tenerlo si ella era una de las mejores alumnas de Corte, Confección y Moda? Debía ser espectacular, justo tal y como lo era ahora, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La polaca, poniendo mala cara porque al parecer nadie la recibía como ella merecía, frunció su ceño algo molesta y caminó unos pasos hasta la gente que murmuraba sobre ella, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera replicarles nada a los pobres estudiantes, sintió cómo unos brazos la aprisionaban en un fuerte abrazo.

_ ¡Jánica, has llegado!

La rubia en un principio se sorprendió ante aquel ataque tan inesperado, pero pronto se relajó al comprobar que se trataba de Helena, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Habían pasado juntas el colegio, el instituto y ahora estudiaban estudios superiores también. Correspondió su abrazo sin demorar más mientras en su rostro aparecía una enorme sonrisa.

_ ¡Vaya, por fin alguien que me recibe bien en esta escuela!

Ante esta afirmación Helena solo pudo reír ligeramente. Jánica tenía ciertos aires de "diva" y creía que todo el mundo debía estar pendiente de ella. Aun con todas sus peculiaridades y manías, la lituana la quería mucho.

Tras un par de minutos se separaron.

_ Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cuándo has llegado?

_ Acabo de llegar, iba a quedarme un día en mi casita descansando pero luego me dije: "Por favor, cómo no voy a ir a ver a mi querida Helenita, no, no, tengo que ir a verla pero ya" Y aquí estoy.

_ Me podías haber avisado de que venías hoy, te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto con mi coche…

_ Antes prefiero ir a pie que montar en tu coche, querida. _Helena, ante esta declaración, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y miró mal a la polaca, cualquiera que hablara mal de su coche recibía este gesto. _Oh, vamos, no te ofendas, es solo que, tu coche es como que muy viejo.

_ ¡No es viejo! E-es solo de segunda mano.

_ Pues eso mismo. _Dijo Jánica intentando picar a su amiga, había echado de menos eso durante su ausencia.

_A-al menos yo me he sacado el carné… Pero bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de mi coche. _Dijo Helena tras un suspiro y queriendo zanjar el tema. _ ¿Qué tal por París?

_¡Súper bien! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo es todo allí, Helena! Las calles están llenas de tiendas de ropa de marca, tienen lo último en tendencias y la gente va, como que, muy arreglada a todos lados. ¡Es simplemente maravilloso! ¡Bueno, y ni te cuento las clases! Esas sí que son clases. Tienen máquinas de coser que no se atascan, miles de telas para elegir, hilos de diferentes texturas y colores, millones de muestras de botones, y maniquíes de diferentes medidas para hacer ropa para el tipo de modelo que quieras. La verdad es que es una maravilla. ¡Oh, oh! Y la ciudad es preciosa. Subí a la Torre Eiffel, es simplemente magnífica. Luego, aparte de entretenerme en París, también visité el Palacio de Versalles y el museo del Louvre. La Mona lisa es un cuadro pequeño, yo creía que era más grande, la verdad es que me ha decepcionado un poco. ¡Y ni te cuento ya sobre…!

_ ¡J-Jánica, más despacio, más despacio! _Cortó de repente Helena a su amiga al ver el entusiasmo que había adquirido de repente la rubia. Entendía que estuviera emocionada, pero había llegado un punto en el que había hablado tan rápido que apenas entendía nada.

_ Oh, lo siento, es que es solo recordar la experiencia y me emociono. _Dijo Jánica riendo ligeramente.

_ Ya lo veo, ya. Tendrás que estar agradecida a la escuela por haberte dado esta pequeña beca para estudiar 2 meses allí.

_ ¿A la escuela? ¡A la escuela nada! ¡Gracias a mí y a mi increíble talento diseñando!

_ Sí, pero si la escuela no te hubiera dado la oportunidad no hubieras podido ir a París en este momento. _Recalcó Helena.

_ Ay, Helena, eres como que, un poquito aguafiestas, siempre quitando el mérito a los demás. _Dijo Jánica haciendo un gesto aburrido con la mano en el aire. La verdad era que la lituana llevaba razón, pero eso nunca lo admitiría frente a ella. _ Y… hablando de méritos. Se me acaba de ocurrir un proyecto por el que seguro me dan otra beca.

_ ¿En serio? ¡Qué rápido te llega la inspiración! _Exclamó bastante asombrada la lituana. _¿En qué estás pensando?

_ En hacer una colección completa para vestirte, querida. ¿Has visto los trapos que me traes? _Dijo Jánica mientras señalaba la indumentaria de su amiga.

_ ¿Q-qué tiene de malo lo que llevo? _Preguntó Helena mirándose a sí misma una y otra vez. Era un poco insegura en lo que su aspecto se refería.

_ Que no resalta nada tu figura. El jersey con la camisa me gusta, pero es demasiado ancho, ¡y te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de ponerte pantalones vaqueros! ¡Luce esas piernas que tienes mujer!

La lituana se sonrojó estando un poco avergonzada ante el griterío de Jánica. Tal fue éste que tuvo que taparla la boca por unos segundos hasta que se calló. Siempre le decía lo mismo, que debería llevar ropa un poco más femenina y que debía mostrar más sus piernas. Pero… a su criterio no iba tan mal: Helena usaba aquel día un jersey de color negro por el cual sobresalía el cuello y los puños de las mangas de la camisa blanca que llevaba bajo éste. En la parte inferior unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados que, a su parecer, sí resaltaban sus piernas.

_ Yo creo que voy bien…

_ A ver, no es que vayas mal, pero si tuvieras un poquitín más de estilo podrías ser tu propia modelo y posar para tus propias fotografías.

_ ¿Y-yo? No lo creo, me gusta más estar tras el objetivo cuando se trata de trabajos serios.

_ Hablando de eso, ¿para cuándo una exposición?

_ Pues cuando mis fotografías sean lo suficientemente buenas como para que el profesor decida que es el momento de exponer… _Dijo la lituana con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz, la fotografía le encantaba y en las clases no es que fuera mala ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era la mejor alumna, sino, ¿por qué no la habían propuesto para hacer ninguna exposición o algo similar?

_ Tú tranquila, ya verás como pronto llega tu momento de gloria. _Intentó animarla Jánica mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y comenzaba a caminar junto a ella por los pasillos de la escuela. _ ¡Vayamos a la cafetería, allí te contaré más detenidamente todo todito lo que me ha pasado en París!

Helena asintió pasándosele ya la pequeña depresión que acababa de tener y caminó junto a Jánica hasta la cafetería de la escuela, lamentablemente, su caminata fue interrumpida debido a un pequeño choque que tuvieron.

_ ¡Auch! ¡Cuidado! _Exclamó una conocida voz femenina con acento ruso.

_ ¿Estás bien, сестра (*)? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ ¡P-perdón! ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntó Helena rápidamente al ver que había chocado con Anya. La joven rusa portaba en sus manos un enorme cuadro sobre el cual se podía distinguir el paisaje de un bosque muy detallado. Tras ella caminaba Nikolai, el cual la estaba ayudando a llevar el cuadro ya que pensaba que debido a la magnitud del mismo a la chica le sería imposible llevarlo hasta la sala donde se impartían clases de Pintura.

_ да(*), да... El cuadro ha sobrevivido, así que no pasa nada. _Dijo Anya dejando el cuadro en el suelo y sonriendo un poco más tranquila a Helena.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Anya? ¿Por qué te paras? _Preguntó Nikolai dejando el cuadro en el suelo y ya dándose cuenta de que se habían chocado contra la lituana y la polaca. Frunció el ceño especialmente al ver a esta última. _ Oh... sois vosotras. Molestando, como siempre.

_ Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Nikolai. Tan malhumorado como siempre. _Dijo Jánica intercambiando miradas de desagrado con el chico. _ Y nuestra querida rusita, cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

_ Para mí se ha pasado rápido. Demasiado rápido... _Dijo Anya con cierta acidez en sus palabras. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que entre Anya, Nikolai y Jánica se había formado un ambiente de hostilidad. La verdad era que no se llevaban muy bien.

_ E-em... dicen que el tiempo es relativo, así que mejor dejemos esas cuestiones a los físicos, ¿d-de acuerdo? _Dijo Helena intentando disipar aquella tensión que se había formado recientemente.

_ да, mejor dejemos esas preguntas para otros. ¿A dónde ibais? _Preguntó Anya ya más alegre al hablar con Helena.

_ Íbamos a tomar un café. Como Jánica acaba de volver quería que me contara cosas de su viaje a París y demás.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero escuchar qué tal te fue por allí!

_ ¿Tú? ¿Desde cuando te interesa algo de lo que hago, rusita?

_ Desde que sé que te han dado la beca. Quiero enterarme de cómo van las cosas porque quiero optar a ella también al año que viene. Además... Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es París.

_ сестра, no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos te llevaré de luna de miel a París si es lo que quieres. _Habló de repente Nikolai con una seriedad que daba miedo.

_ Q-qué gracioso, брат(*), de verdad, tienes unas cosas... _Dijo riendo un poco nerviosa la rusa, en el fondo ella sabía que lo que decía su hermano iba totalmente en serio, pero le quitaba hierro al asunto. _ Entonces, ¿podemos acompañaros a tomar un café?

_ ¡Claro! Por mí no hay ningún problema. _Se apresuró a decir Helena, cuya idea de pasar aunque fuera un rato compartiendo un café con Nikolai y charlando con él se le hacía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

_ Supongo que... no importa. Venid si queréis. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Anya. Al año que viene seré yo quien consiga la beca de nuevo. _Dijo Jánica sonriendo con cierta soberbia.

_ Eso ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos. _Respondió Anya mientras reía un poco. _Adelantáos vosotros, yo iré en cuanto deje mi cuadro en la sala de pintura, ¿ да?

Y así, antes de que Nikolai pudiera protestar y decidiera acompañarla durante el resto del trayecto, Anya cogió el cuadro con un poco de dificultad y marchó hacia el aula en cuestión.

Al bielorruso no le quedó otra que acompañar a Jánica y a Helena hasta la cafetería. Algo en este corto paseo le hizo extrañarse a la polaca, y era el hecho de que su amiga no paraba de ponerle ojitos a Nikolai y de intentar mantener una pequeña conversación con él, a pesar de que el chico solo le contestaba con monosílabos o con ligeros gestos de cabeza.

_ ¿Sabes? Te podías haber quedado más tiempo en París. Hemos estado tremendamente a gusto sin ti. _Dijo de repente Nikolai, ignorando ligeramente a la lituana. Le interesaba más meterse con Jánica en ese momento.

_ Permíteme que lo dude. Esta escuela sería un auténtico aburrimiento sin mí. Es más, ¿sabes quién la hace aburrida hasta puntos, como que, totalmente mortales? ¡Tú! _Contestó la polaca siguiendo aquel juego de insultos y frases hirientes.

_ Tonterías. Admite que no te han dejado estudiar más tiempo allí porque tus trabajos no eran lo suficientemente buenos. Decidieron no mantenerte la beca por más meses porque no eres lo suficientemente talentosa.

_ Al menos mis trabajos son lo suficientemente buenos como para mandarme fuera un par de meses. No se puede decir lo mismo de OTROS. _Recalcó la chica la última palabra mientras le miraba con una expresión de ira.

_ A saber qué trabajos has hecho para ir. Jánica, los trabajos de los despachos y bajo la mesa del director no cuentan.

_ ¡Qué has dicho! ¡Eres un...!

_ ¡E-Ey, mirad, la cafetería, vamos a buscar un sitio donde sentarnos! _Exclamó rápidamente Helena al ver que aquella discusión estaba empezando a llegar a mayores. La verdad es que una pelea entre Jánica y Nikolai le aterraba de sobremanera, no quería ni pensar cómo acabarían si peleaban algún día.

La lituana, tras calmar a los dos estudiantes, les condujo hasta una mesa grande y que estaba vacía.

_ B-bueno, ahora iré a ordenar los cafés. No tardaré nada.

_ Déjalo, iré yo. No soportaría un solo minuto a solas con Jánica.

Y dicho esto Nikolai se dirigió hacia la barra a pedir las bebidas. Una vez que el bielorruso se fue Helena se desplomó sobre la silla suspirando pesadamente.

_ O sea, tiene un humor peor que el del año pasado. Está como que, muchísimo más insoportable, ¿no crees? _Comentó Jánica mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

_ ¿Tú crees? Yo le veo igual que siempre...

_ Como sea, menos mal que ya no estás enamorada de él, Helena.

_ S-sí, menos mal. _Contestó riendo extremadamente nerviosa la lituana.

_ Bueno, y hablando de eso, cuéntame más sobre ese chico con el que te ves últimamente.

_ E-el chico dices, pues... em... N-no hay mucho que contar sobre él, la verdad.

Helena quiso dejar el tema lo más rápido posible. A decir verdad, no había ningún chico. Había mentido a Jánica diciendo que ya no estaba enamorada de Nikolai para que dejara de echarla en cara que ese amor no iba a ninguna parte, que ya era hora de que se buscara un chico que la quisiera de verdad, que Nikolai era un idiota y muchas cosas más. Así pues Helena fingió que estaba interesada de otro chico.

En ese momento y para fortuna de Helena, llegaron casi a la vez Anya y Nikolai, este último portando cuatro cafés. Los dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas pegándose mucho a su hermana mayor.

_ ¡сестра! Tienes pintura en la cara. _Dijo el bielorruso de pronto mientras cogía delicadamente el rostro de Anya y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. _Ay que ver qué descuidada eres, yo te lo quito.

_ N-no hace falta, Nikolai, si me voy a manchar de nuevo dentro de nada.

Sin embargo, las réplicas de Anya fueron totalmente ignoradas por su hermano pequeño, el cual lamió la yema de su dedo pulgar y lo pasó por la mejilla de Anya, justo en el lugar donde se hallaba una pequeña gota de pintura de color azul. Tras retirar la pintura depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Anya, bueno, más bien que en la mejilla se podría decir que casi en la comisura de los labios de la rusa.

Ante este gesto extremadamente cariñoso Helena apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar la imagen del chico de sus sueños besando a otra que no fuera ella.

_ Agh, eso es, como que, totalmente desagradable. Que sois hermanos... _Dijo Jánica al ver las muestras de afecto.

_ ¡Medio hermanos! _Recalcó Nikolai.

_ ¿Medio hermanos?

_ Pues claro, Anya, Dmitri y yo tenemos distinto padre. ¿Por qué crees que tenemos distinto apellido si no? De vedad, rubia y tonta, vaya topicazo.

_ ¡Como si tú fueras más listo que yo! Simplemente no lo sabía.

_ Pues ya lo sabes. Así que no pasa nada. ¿A que no, сестра?

_ C-claro que pasa, Nikolai. _Contestó Anya alejando ligeramente su silla de la de su hermano. _Aún compartimos sangre, así que...

_ ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora, Anya? _Preguntó de pronto Helena. No quería seguir hablando más de aquel tema, hacía que su corazón le doliera en demasía.

_ Oh, pues en el cuadro que llevaba antes. Llevo con él desde... mediados de Julio o así. Todo el verano con él. Estoy intentando que quede perfecto, quiero presentarlo para que me den la oportunidad de dar clases en el extranjero en Abril.

_ ¿Dar clases en el extranjero? _Preguntó Jánica.

_ ¡да! La escuela mandará a dos alumnos destacados al extranjero a dar clases durante cuatro días en otra escuela. Pueden presentarse alumnos de todas las ramas artísticas así que... ya podéis ir preparando un buen trabajo.

_ V-vaya, este año parece que a la escuela le va bien económicamente hablando. Si puede permitirse pagar la beca de Jánica y además a mitad del curso enviar a dos alumnos fuera aunque solo sea por cuatro días...

_ Con lo que pagamos por estar aquí lo raro es que no hagan más actividades como esas. _Espetó Nikolai, al cual parecía dolerle en el alma todo el dinero que tenía que pagar por estudiar lo que más le entusiasmaba en el mundo: La escultura. _ Sea como sea Anya ganará este año, así que no os molestéis ni en participar. Su cuadro es una obra de arte. Ha estado tan ocupada con la pintura que no ha tenido tiempo para posar para mí ni una sola vez. ¿Vedad?

_ C-claro, no he posado para ti porque he estado ocupada. _Dijo Anya no muy segura de sus palabras. La verdadera razón por la que no había posado para Nikolai era porque él quería que posara para él desnuda.

_ ¿Y por qué no usas los modelos que hay en la escuela? Que para eso les pagan, para que posen.

_ Ninguno tiene el cuerpo que tiene Anya. No es comparable.

Dicho esto Nikolai palmeó el muslo de Anya y dejó reposando allí su mano derecha. La cual fue subiendo por su pierna poco a poco pretendiendo llegar a la "zona prohibida" de la rusa. Anya, en cuanto notó el lascivo tacto del bielorruso, sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrerla enteramente y se levantó de su silla más rápido que un rayo.

_ ¡M-me tengo que ir a terminar el cuadro! El profesor me dijo que me iba a dar algunos consejos para que la pintura no se mezclara y demás. ¡Hasta luego!

Y dicho esto Anya salió corriendo de la cafetería. Jánica vio aquella escena con una cara de estupefacción impresionante. Si aquello no era incesto que le robaran su bolso favorito allí mismo. Pero pronto su expresión cambió a una de extrañeza al observar las facciones del rostro de Helena. La joven lituana parecía muy triste y no había tomado ni un sorbo de su café y eso que era su favorito. Pronto, las ideas se le aclararon en la cabeza a la rubia y descubrió lo que realmente pasaba allí.

_ … ¡Oh... Dios... Mío! ¡Helena! ¡Tú sigues enamorada de este idiota! _Exclamó Jánica a todo grito. Fueron tales sus voces que el resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban tomando algo en la cafetería se giraron y miraron hacia ellos.

Helena no sabía dónde meterse, estaba avergonzada hasta extremos inimaginables, solo quería que la tierra se la tragara. Finalmente, no sabiendo qué responder ante las declaraciones de Jánica y temiendo la reacción de Nikolai, salió corriendo de la sala.

_ Y yo que pensaba que esto ya lo había superado... _Dijo tras un suspiro Jánica. _ Que sepas que esto es por tu culpa, Nikolai. Ah, y tú pagas.

_ ¿¡Cómo que yo pago!? _Preguntó Nikolai de mal humor, mas ya era tarde, Jánica salió corriendo detrás de su amiga. _¡Maldita sea, siempre me hacen la misma!

_ Oye, no sabrás por casualidad donde está el aula de escultura, ¿verdad?

Una suave y casi inaudible voz interrumpió a Nikolai, el cual había empezado a mascullar maldiciones en su idioma natal. Quien le había formulado aquella pregunta era una muchacha delgada, de cabellos rubios y lisos, de ojos azules y con expresión seria.

_ Sigue el pasillo de la derecha. En la última clase es donde se enseña escultura.

_ Gracias.

La chica en cuestión se alejó del bielorruso y siguió sus indicaciones. Por otro lado Nikolai se quedó ligeramente extrañado ante la presencia de la joven. Nunca la había visto por la escuela, al menos no en su clase. ¿Quién podría ser?

Mientras tanto, Jánica se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela y gritando el nombre de la lituana intentando encontrarla, mas no fue capaz de localizarla y, al cabo de una media hora se cansó y decidió dejarlo estar. Como no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer y no le apetecía dar clases pues estaba cansada por el viaje se marchó de la escuela.

Hasta que, de este modo, el día pasó. Helena, una vez que se calmó, volvió a su clase cámara en mano y continuó con su proyecto. Al menos no compartía clase con Nikolai, no tendría que soportar la vergüenza de verle tras el numerito que había montado Jánica. Aunque, la verdad, todo el mundo sabía que Helena estaba perdidamente enamorada de Nikolai, solo que no se hablaba mucho de ello.

Cuando acabaron las clases recogió sus cosas y salió de la escuela dirección a la parada de autobús. No solía llevar su coche a la escuela ya que aparcar por allí costaba dinero y la economía no estaba como para desperdiciar ni una sola moneda, de modo que cogía el autobús: Barato, rápido y no tenía problemas para aparcar. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No tardó más que un par de minutos en llegar a la parada, pero, justo antes de llegar, todo su cuerpo se paralizó por completo al contemplar una figura. Alguien que al parecer también esperaba el autobús: Nikolai.

¿Pero qué hacía el bielorruso allí? Su casa estaba en la dirección contraria, o al menos así lo creía la chica... Helena maldijo internamente y, tras calmarse un poco, caminó hasta quedar al lado del joven.

_ H-hola, Nikolai.

_ Hola.

_ Mmm... ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la primera vez que te veo esperando el autobús.

_ Anya y yo nos hemos mudado con mi hermano y él vive lejos. Por eso cojo el autobús.

_ ¿Dmitri está aquí? ¿Cuándo ha vuelto de Moscú?

_ Hace un par de días. Quería pasar más tiempo con ellos y por eso nos hemos ido a vivir todos juntos.

_ Y-ya veo... ¿Y entonces, si os habéis ido a vivir todos juntos, dónde está Anya?

_ No lo sé. Quizás se haya quedado en clase acabando su cuadro. Y ya deja el tema.

_ D-de acuerdo. _Dijo algo extrañada la lituana ante la respuesta de Nikolai. _ Bueno, pues... me alegro de que ahora cojas el autobús, así podré estar contigo más tiempo, y podremos hablar más y...

_ Sí, sí, sí. Claro.

Nikolai cortó a Helena en mitad de la frase y rápidamente sacó de su mochila unos cascos, su MP3 y comenzó a escuchar música. Con ese gesto lo decía todo, iba a ignorar a la lituana. Helena por su parte simplemente suspiró con cierta resignación, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato. A pesar de que se conocían desde el primer día de instituto Nikolai no había demostrado mucho cariño hacia ella.

En esto llegó al autobús y ambos subieron en él, para alegría de la chica Nikolai se sentó a su lado, aunque siguió sin dirigirla la palabra. Pero a Helena esto no le importó demasiado, puede que no hablara con él, pero al menos podía admirarle desde cerca. Discretamente y a través del reflejo del cristal de la ventana del autobús, la lituana podía observar a Nikolai. Era simplemente perfecto, un chico de ensueño. No sabía cómo no podía tener a todas las chicas de la escuela detrás de él, más bien parecía que las asustaba o algo así, aunque aquello era beneficioso para ella, la verdad.

Unos quince minutos después el autobús paró y Nikolai se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a bajar.

_ ¡H-hasta mañana, Nikolai!

Se apresuró a decir Helena al verle levantarse. Solo recibió como respuesta un leve movimiento de mano por parte del chico. Tras esto se bajó y caminó hasta la casa de su hermano.

El edificio era un poco viejo y, a decir verdad, era algo pequeño, pero al menos era acogedor, al menos así lo quería creer Nikolai. Antes de entrar en casa, decidió coger el correo. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que todo lo que tenían era publicidad de un nuevo supermercado que había abierto y un par de facturas del tipo: "2º aviso: Luz" "1º aviso: Agua"

Nikolai hizo rodar los ojos y arrugó las cartas en su mano. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en mandarles cosas como esas? ¡Si siempre pagaban! Puede que no a tiempo, pero siempre pagaban.

Deshaciéndose de estos malos pensamientos por fin se decidió a entrar en casa.

_ Dmitri, los pesados de la luz han vuelto a enviar un aviso. Creo que deberíamos pagarlo y... ¡TÚ!

_ ¡Hola a ti también!

Una palabra: Jánica. Nikolai pensó que aquello era una pesadilla. Su mayor enemiga en su casa. ¿Qué diablos hacía en su casa la polaca? Aquello no podía estar pasando, pero sí, estaba pasando...

Notas de la autora

сестра: hermana

да: Sí

брат: hermano


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuevos proyectos y otras relaciones tormentosas

Jánica, en su casa, a solas con Dmitri y sonriendo como si se lo estuviera pasando divinamente. Definitivamente aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, y una muy mala además. Al menos así lo quería creer Nikolai. Esperaba con todas sus ganas que sonara el despertador, mas nada de esto ocurrió.

_ ¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa, Jánica?

_ ¡N-Nikolai! ¿Qué son esos modales? Compórtate bien con Jánica. La he invitado yo al saber que había vuelto de Francia. _Dijo Dmitri intentando calmar a su hermano, el cual, al decir esto último, frunció aún más el ceño y le miró con un claro enfado.

_ ¿Cómo puedes haberla invitado después de todo lo que te hizo? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo mal que lo pasaste cuando rompisteis? ¡Si hasta te tiraste una semana entera llorando encerrado en tu dormitorio mientras sonaban a todo volumen canciones sobre amores imposibles y demás cursilerías! ¡Y ahora vas y la dejas entrar! ¡Si es que eres…!

Antes de que el bielorruso pudiera pronunciar una frase más que le dejara en ridículo delante de la rubia, Dmitri se levantó del sofá donde estaba descansando y rápidamente caminó hacia su hermano pequeño tapándole la boca.

_ Eso no lo tiene que saber nadie, Nikolai. _Susurró Dmitri en el oído de Nikolai mientras dibujaba en su rostro una nerviosa sonrisa. _ ¡Ay que ver lo que se inventan estos niños de ahora! V-vete a tu cuarto y déjanos hablar tranquilamente, ¿vale?

_ Eso, Nikolai, como que, vete a tu habitación a jugar con tus juguetes, deja a los mayores hablar tranquilamente. _ Dijo Jánica con malicia mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su larga melena rubia.

_ ¡Tenemos la misma edad, estúpida! _Consiguió decir Nikolai liberándose del aprisionamiento de su hermano. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le tratara como si fuera pequeño solo por haber dado el estirón un poco más tarde que los demás y por tener unas facciones finas y ligeramente aniñadas.

_ ¡Pero en madurez te supero, como que, totalmente, y por mucho!

_ … Eres inaguantable. Me voy. Dmitri, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero ésta tiene que estar fuera de casa antes de que anochezca.

Y dichas estas palabras Nikolai se dirigió un momento a la cocina, cogió un par de sándwiches que había en la nevera, una manzana para comer luego y se marchó de casa sin tan siquiera dejar su mochila en su cuarto. Dmitri suspiró cansado y se masajeó lentamente el puente de la nariz, al parecer su querido hermano menor seguía teniendo el mismo humor de siempre.

El bielorruso necesitaba despejar su mente, no sabía dónde ir, así que simplemente caminó calle abajo hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza: Iría a la escuela.

Allí al menos se distraería haciendo alguna que otra obra con arcilla y, si tenía suerte, vería a su hermana Anya. Conociendo a la rusa seguramente se había quedado allí a seguir trabajando en la que sería su "Gran obra Maestra".

Con este pensamiento en mente, Nikolai caminó mucho más contento hacia su escuela. La sola idea de poder estar un rato a solas con su amada hermana mayor hacía que todo su mal humor desapareciera en menos de un segundo. Jánica y Dmitri quedaban en un segundo plano, bueno, ellos y el resto de los mortales. Anya era la única que importaba ahora.

Tras unos veinticinco minutos caminando a paso ligero, llegó hasta el susodicho lugar. Entró por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la sala de dibujo. En efecto, allí estaba la rusa. Tan bella como siempre. Incluso vestida de manera desarreglada como iba aquel día estaba guapa. Porque en la chica hasta unos pantalones de pinzas, una simple camiseta blanca y una chaqueta con un corte parecido al de los kimonos y lleno de manchas de pintura, se veían bien.

Nikolai cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado de no ser descubierto y caminó sigiloso hasta Anya, la cual estaba de espaldas a él dando algunas pinceladas sobre el lienzo. Entonces, el bielorruso, raudo y veloz, agarró a la rusa por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándose a ella lo más que podía. Sentirla tan cerca, separados tan solo por un par de estúpidas capas de tela, era simplemente maravilloso. Sentir las suaves formas de su hermana bajo sus manos… Una delicia.

_ Cестра(*), te está quedando muy bien. Aunque claro, todo lo que haces queda bonito. Justamente como tú… _Ronroneó el bielorruso en el oído de su hermana.

_ Mmm…

Anya simplemente contestó con un desganado gruñido y siguió pintando. Esto extrañó a Nikolai. Ya no solo el hecho de que le hubiera contestado de aquella manera tan escueta, sino en general la actitud de la rusa. No se había asustado ni un poco al sentir su abrazo, no le había intentado apartar como hacía tantas otras veces… Además, repetía el mismo movimiento de muñeca una y otra vez. Daba una ligera pincelada en el mismo lugar desde hacía un buen rato. Aquel tronco de árbol que estaba pintando ya tenía suficiente pintura, aún así Anya se mantenía fiel a este movimiento casi mecánico. Pero, lo que más asustó a Nikolai fue la mirada de la chica: Era una mirada vacía, carente de emociones.

Dada esta actitud el joven se separó de ella y la sujetó por los hombros, haciendo que se girara hasta quedar frente a frente.

_ Anya, ¿qué te pasa?

_ ¿Pasarme a mí? ¿Qué me iba a pasar? _Contestó Anya saliendo ligeramente de su ensoñación y fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

_ A mí no me engañas, te conozco muy bien, сестра, sé de sobra que esas sonrisas tuyas son más falsas que la virginidad de Dmitri, así que… Vamos, dime qué te pasa. _Mas la rusa no contestó, simplemente dejó de sonreír y apartó la mirada de la de Nikolai. Esto exasperó al chico de sobremanera. No iba a parar hasta que su hermana le contara qué era lo que la afligía. _ ¡Anya! ¡Contéstame!

_ E-es… papá. _Contestó resignada Anya al ver la insistencia del bielorruso.

_ ¿Papá? ¿Qué le pasa?

_ Hoy es su cumpleaños.

_ Espera, espera. ¿Qué "papá"? ¿El tuyo, el mío o el de Dmitri?

_ El mío. Le he llamado ya varias veces hoy y hasta le he mandado un par de mensajes felicitándole y preguntándole qué tal está y si quería que pasáramos el día juntos, pero… No me ha contestado.

En ese momento a Anya le tembló el labio inferior. Se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, Nikolai pudo notar esto perfectamente. Cuando escuchó la historia de su hermana bajó la mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba al tanto de la situación de Anya, sobre el tema de que su padre la ignoraba y que en cuanto había tenido que dejar de pagar su pensión se había olvidado completamente de ella, básicamente rompió todo contacto con la muchacha. Al menos su padre le llamaba de vez en cuando y se preocupaba de él… ¿Pero y de Anya? ¿Quién se preocupaba de ella? Nadie. Anya estaba sola y eso le dolía a Nikolai. Él quería que su amada hermana fuera feliz, pero no lo acaba de conseguir…

Nikolai intentó buscar la manera de animar a la pobre chica y, tras pensar durante un par de segundos, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

_ Anya, cierra los ojos.

_ ¿Que los cierre? ¿Para qué? _Preguntó no muy confiada Anya, temía que Nikolai la quisiera robar un beso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_ Tú hazlo, confía en mí. _La rusa, dubitativa, finalmente accedió y cerró los ojos. _ Bien, ahora imagina algo feliz. Imagina un futuro conmigo. Los dos juntos.

_ Nikolai, eso no ayuda mucho… _Dijo la rusa medio sonriendo.

_ Solo por esta vez calla e imagina. _La interrumpió Nikolai mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica haciendo una señal de silencio. _ Imagina que somos una familia, una familia de verdad. Tú, yo y nuestros preciosos niños: Tatiana y Viktor.

_ ¿No me digas que hasta has pensado los nombres de nuestros hijos ya? _Preguntó entre sorprendida y asustada la chica pero aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

_ Por supuesto, сестра, cuanto antes mejor, hay que ser precavidos. _Afirmó Nikolai con total convicción mientras cogía disimuladamente un pincel, lo mojaba en pintura y se dirigía hacia un pequeño lienzo en blanco. _Ahora imagina que vivimos en una casa bonita, rústica, con chimenea y cortinas con estampados de girasoles. Tendríamos un jardín, con más girasoles, claro. Todos los que quisieras los tendríamos. ¿Eso te gustaría?

_ Claro que me gustaría. _Respondió riendo ligeramente la rusa, la verdad es que la idea de estar rodeada de girasoles y de personas que la querían se le hacía tremendamente atractiva, pero aún no se le olvidaba que Nikolai era su hermano pequeño.

_ Bien, pues tú sigue imaginando un poco más. _Demandó Nikolai mientras acababa de pintar sobre el lienzo algo que le enseñaría a la rusa después. Uno o dos minutos después finalizó su obra de arte. _ Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Anya obedeció al chico y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Cuando los abrió totalmente y vio el dibujo que había hecho Nikolai su expresión pasó a ser una de total sorpresa. El dibujo eran dos simples monigotes grandes sobre los que Nikolai había escrito: "Anya", "Nikolai" y otros dos más pequeños sobre los que ponía: "Tatiana", "Viktor" Al parecer eran ellos cuatro, su "futura familia". Luego el bielorruso había dibujado una casa propia a la que un niño de 5 años dibujaría. Con un par de ventanas y cortinas con girasoles.

Aunque era un dibujo de lo más simple, a Anya se le hizo una obra maravillosa. Transmitía sentimientos, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba un cuadro para ser una gran obra de arte, ¿no? Transmitir algo. En este caso, lo que transmitía era ternura infinita y amor absoluto hacia ella.

Anya admiró el pequeño dibujo y cogió el lienzo, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras una sonrisa, y esta vez una sonrisa verdadera, se dibujaba sobre sus labios.

_ Muchas gracias, Nikolai.

_ De nada, сестра. _Respondió Nikolai un tanto ruborizado al ver que a su hermana le había gustado aquel pequeño gesto de cariño y que no había roto su dibujo o algo por el estilo.

_ Pero he de decirte que lo tuyo sin duda no es el dibujo. _Bromeó la chica.

_ Lo sé, soy la oveja negra de la familia.

_ Solo porque Dmitri y yo hayamos estudiado pintura y tú no, no significa que seas la oveja negra de la familia. _ Dijo riendo ligeramente la chica.

_ Ya, solo bromeaba. Por cierto, hablando de Dmitri, hay algo que debes saber. _Anya le prestó toda su atención y Nikolai continuó hablando. _ Ha invitado a Jánica a casa.

_ ¿¡Que ha hecho qué!? _Exclamó la rusa de pronto. _ ¿Está loco? ¿Después de todo lo que sufrió la invita a casa?

_ Eso mismo le he dicho yo. Pero no me ha hecho ni caso. Es un idiota.

Anya se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Este era un gesto que tenían en común los tres hermanos. Intentó pensar fríamente y analizar la situación. La polaca estaba en su casa con Dmitri ahora mismo. Después de haber tenido una relación más bien tormentosa y en la que casi se tiran la vajilla el uno al otro el día que rompieron… Y… estaban solos. Estaban solos. Esto fue lo que más miedo le dio a Anya.

_ ¡Dmitri y Jánica están solos! A saber qué están haciendo. _Dijo algo exaltada la rusa. _Vamos a casa. Como los pille haciendo algo juro que cojo la pala del trastero y le doy con ella a la rubia esa.

Anya iba a salir del aula cuando de repente sintió cómo Nikolai le agarraba el brazo. Le miró algo confusa sin saber por qué la había detenido y entonces vio algo que la dejó totalmente helada: Nikolai sonriendo.

Y no una sonrisa cualquiera, estaba sonriendo de una forma siniestra, justo esa era la sonrisa que usaba cuando se la insinuaba o la pedía matrimonio directamente. Aquello era malo.

_ Espera un momento, сестра… Ellos están solos y, como tú dices, a saber lo que están haciendo. Ya no hay remedio. Así que… yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos en paz. Incluso tomar ejemplo de ellos. Anya, ¿por qué no empezamos a construir nuestra maravillosa familia ahora mismo?

Y entonces sucedió lo que más temía Anya. El bielorruso la abrazó con fuerza y de forma posesiva y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Nikolai pensó que un momento como ese no debía ser desperdiciado por encargarse de evitar que el idiota de Dmitri hiciera alguna locura con la polaca. Era mucho mejor aprovechar el hecho de que Anya y él estaban juntos y solos. Sí, definitivamente mucho mejor.

_ N-Nikolai, no lo estropees, anda. _Dijo Anya mirándole con cierto terror. En estos casos no tenía ni idea de cómo podía reaccionar Nikolai.

_ No lo estoy estropeando, al contrario, lo estoy mejorando. _Dijo Nikolai lentamente y aún portando sobre su rostro aquella peculiar sonrisa. _¿No te gustaría tener ya a la pequeña Tatiana y al pequeño Viktor?

_ P-pero aún somos muy jóvenes. Tenemos que acabar los estudios, y luego encontrar trabajo y, luego… luego y-ya se vería. _Contestó Anya dándole largas y logrando separarse de su hermano tras muchos esfuerzos. _ Bueno… ¿Y cómo vas con la escultura que querías hacer?

Nikolai se sintió un poco decepcionado y molesto al ver que su hermana le había rechazado de nuevo y que estaba intentando cambiar el tema. Como siempre. No quería contestarla, en aquel momento quería hacer con ella de todo menos hablar, pero no podía negarse a contestar una pregunta suya. Al menos se interesaba por su trabajo, aunque solo fuera por cambiar el tema…

_ Mal. _Contestó escuetamente el chico.

_ ¿Mal? ¿Por qué?

_ Porque no me gusta como queda. Tengo muchos bocetos dibujados, pero no me gustan las posturas, ni las expresiones… Nada. La culpa es de las modelos. _Dijo cruzándose de brazos. _ No me gustan, parecen malditos objetos vacíos. No disfrutan con su trabajo y por tanto tampoco disfruto yo. Es como esculpir la nada.

_ Bueno… a mí me costaría posar como lo hacen las modelos. Desnudas, frente a mucha gente que no para de mirarme. Entiende que no se sientan cómodas, Nikolai.

_ Si no les gusta lo que hacen que no lo hagan.

_ A lo mejor no tienen otra cosa que hacer. La economía está muy mal, да(*)

_ Ese no es mi maldito problema. Como no consiga hacer una buena escultura las mataré, lo juro.

_ Qué exagerado, брат(*) _Dijo la rusa mientras reía ligeramente. Aquellas pequeñas "bromas" sobre atentar contra la vida de otras personas siempre les habían gustado a los dos hermanos, no sabían muy bien porqué, pero parecía que en ellos residía una pequeña "mancha maligna" que ensuciaba ligeramente sus almas.

_ Sí, exagerado… Además, yo necesito tener una conexión con la persona a la que voy a esculpir. No me gusta no conocer a fondo nada de mi trabajo. Y eso incluye modelo y escultura en sí. _Dijo de repente bastante serio Nikolai, algo que a Anya le sorprendió bastante, no sabía que su hermano tuviera aquellos sentimientos tan profundos. _ Por eso quiero que tú poses para mí, сестра. Eres muy guapa y te conozco bien. Serías perfecta. No es tan difícil, solo tendrías que quitarte la ropa, quedarte muy quieta y hacer todo lo que yo te pidiera.

_ E-em… No es buena idea. _Dijo Anya rápidamente al ver un ligero brillo de lujuria en la mirada del bielorruso mientras decía todo aquello. _Ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo con lo del cuadro y demás. Así que no puedo. ¡Hablando del cuadro! Voy a por más pintura, se ha acabado toda.

Y así, veloz como un rayo Anya salió de la sala dejando a Nikolai solo. El chico miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que había botes de pintura de sobra, algunos de ellos incluso estaban sin abrir. De nuevo su hermana le estaba evitando, de nuevo le estaba dando la espalda. No entendía por qué hacía eso. Él la amaba cuando nadie más lo hacía. Él la protegía. Él velaba por ella. Ella era su primer pensamiento al levantarse y el último al acostarse. ¿Qué más quería la chica? ¿Qué más podía hacer él para gustarle? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía Nikolai cada vez que Anya le rechazaba, aún no había encontrado respuesta para ellas y estaba empezando a dudar de que algún día fuera capaz de contestarlas.

Mientras tanto, cierta lituana se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa con el portátil reposando sobre su regazo. Estaba entretenida hablando con una conocida suya a través de un programa de webcam y parecía estar pasándoselo bien, aunque… ¿cómo no pasarlo bien cuando era Emily con quien hablaba? Su amiga estadounidense siempre le contaba historias insólitas que hacían a Helena reír hasta que le dolía en estómago.

_ ¡Y entonces el tío se levantó de su asiento y se tiró la piscina! ¡Y todos nos quedamos con una cara de "What the fuck" que ni te imaginas! _Relató Emily totalmente emocionada.

_ ¿En serio pasó eso? Estáis todos locos en tu país. _Dijo la lituana mientras reía ligeramente.

_ ¡Te encantaría estar aquí y lo sabes! Por cierto, necesito más fotografías de esas tuyas.

_ ¿Cuáles? ¿Las fotografías de las motos que te vendí el mes pasado… y el pasado, y el anterior?

_ ¡Yes! Justo esas. Un amigo me las ha pedido. ¡Tus fotos son geniales, Helen!

_ ¿Por qué siempre me llamas Helen?

_ Porque Helena es demasiado europeo. ¡En americano queda mejor!

Helena simplemente sonrió mientras negaba un par de veces. La energía de la muchacha y la confianza que había cogido con ella desde casi el primer día la hacían sonreír.

Emily y Helena se habían conocido hacía un par de años a través de internet. Helena estaba haciendo uno de los primeros trabajos que le había mandado la escuela cuya temática era "USA". La chica se decidió por darle a las fotografías cierto aire salvaje, así que la mayoría de su trabajo consistió en fotografiar las típicas llanuras casi desérticas de Estados Unidos ocupadas esta vez por varios moteros y sus sensuales chicas agarradas a sus cinturas. Había visto suficientes películas como para saber que aquella era una imagen comercial, típica y bastante "salvaje" de Estados Unidos, así que decidió tomarla.

Las motos que decidió usar en su trabajo se trataban de las Harley Davidson. Unos vehículos que le llamaron la atención por la belleza de sus diseños, la potencia que parecían tener y lo atractivas que se le hacían al sector Estadounidense.

Emily por otro lado, se encontraba aburrida en su casa cuando, sin saber por qué, saltando de blog en blog, se topó con las fotografías de la chica. Como buena americana que era, patriota hasta la médula, sintió sus ojos brillar de emoción al ver aquellas imágenes. No dudó un momento en ponerse en contacto con Helena para así saber más acerca de su trabajo y, de paso, ver si podía venderle algunas de las fotografías.

Desde el primer momento las dos chicas congeniaron estupendamente y, aunque ambas vivían a mucha distancia, hablaban a menudo y mantenían el contacto sin mayor problema. ¡Maravillas de internet!

_ Bueno, como sea, te enviaré algunas fotografías a finales de este mes. ¿Te viene bien?

_ ¡Perfecto! _Dijo la chica mientras hacía un gesto de victoria que pudo ver perfectamente la lituana a través de la pantalla de su ordenador. _ ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida preguntarte una cosa. ¿Tienes planes para Halloween?

_ ¿Halloween?

_ ¡Sí, Halloween! ¿No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de la fiesta? _Preguntó de pronto Emily poniendo una expresión de estupefacción total.

_ C-claro que he oído hablar de ella. Pero nunca la he celebrado. Aquí no se suele celebrar esa fiesta, Emily.

_ ¿¡No celebráis Halloween!? Pff… No os disfrazáis, los restaurantes de comida rápida no gustan mucho por allí, sois unos mantas jugando al baloncesto… ¡Qué aburridos!

_ S-supongo que las costumbres varían de un país a otro. _Se excusó la chica al comprobar el asombro de su amiga.

_ ¡No way! Este año vas a celebrar Halloween porque… ¡Lo vas a celebrar conmigo!

_ ¿Cómo? ¿A través de internet?

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a ir a verte a San Petersburgo para finales de mes! _Dijo de repente la chica mientras sonreía ampliamente.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Vas a venir este mes? _Preguntó Helena sonriendo de la misma manera. Aquella noticia era increíble, ¡por fin iba a conocer en persona a Emily!

_ Exacto, ¿a qué te ha hecho ilusión mi sorpresa?

_ ¡C-claro que me ha hecho ilusión! No me lo esperaba para nada.

_ ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo sabía! _Rio escandalosamente Emily al recibir la contestación de su amiga. _ Pues todo dicho. Celebraremos Halloween, nos disfrazaremos e iremos a pedir caramelos. ¡Será divertido!

_ Sí, será una actividad original, divertida y además muy vistosa de ver por la calle.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Helena se desvaneció por completo y en su mente una idea apareció tan luminosa como un relámpago en una noche oscura.

_ ¡Emily! ¡Me acabas de dar una idea genial!

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? _Preguntó ladeando la cabeza la estadounidense un poco confusa ante el cambio de actitud de la lituana.

_ ¡Haré mi proyecto de clases con el tema de Halloween! ¡Usaré un vestuario típico del género de terror, los decorados serán misteriosos y tétricos, tal vez inspirados en la época Romántica, y además, nosotros seremos los modelos! Será mucho más radical y nos lo pasaremos bien. ¡Celebraremos Halloween así! ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¡Very good, Helen! ¡Ya estoy deseando ir!

_ Yo también estoy deseando que vengas. Bueno, te dejo ya, me voy a poner a pensar en el proyecto ahora mismo. ¡Iki pasimatymo(*)!

_ ¡See you son(*)!

Y así, sin perder más tiempo, Helena cerró la pantalla de su ordenador, lo dejó sobre el sillón y se sentó en su escritorio para empezar a hacer bocetos sobre cómo quería que fueran las fotografías. Desde describir los escenarios, hacer pequeños dibujos del vestuario que más o menos quería usar y apuntar los nombres que se le venían a la cabeza de varias películas y obras literarias de género terror.

Lejos de allí y en un ambiente mucho más calmado, Jánica y Dmitri se ponían al día relajadamente. Era casi un milagro verlos así, usualmente estaban peleando. Al menos cuando estaban saliendo como pareja las cosas eran así. Se tenían mucha confianza, sí, pero discutían demasiado. Por fortuna, convirtiéndose en amigos las cosas habían mejorado bastante.

_ ¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por volver a San Petersburgo? Creía que en Moscú te iba, como que, súper bien.

_ Sí, me iba… Hasta que decidieron que ya no les hacían falta más restauradores de cuadros y me echaron. Así que decidí volver, quizás aquí encuentre algo.

_ Vaya… siento oír eso. Pero mira el lado positivo, al menos ahora podrás ver a tus hermanos más seguidamente. _Dijo Jánica colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico en un gesto de ánimo. _Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Sobretodo si hablamos de Nikolai.

_ No es tan malo, solo hay que conocerle bien. _Dijo Dmitri mientras reía ligeramente, al parecer Jánica y su querido hermano menor se seguían llevando igual de mal. _ De todos modos, si pudiera, lo que realmente me gustaría sería irme a vivir al campo. Olvidarme de trabajos y dedicarme a pintar por gusto. Pero claro, eso no son más que meras fantasías.

_ Yo no podría vivir en el campo, amo demasiado las grandes ciudades. ¡No veas lo bien que me lo pasé en París! Había muchísimos chicos guapos, además. ¿En el campo qué habría? Vacas y ovejas. No gracias. _Dmitri solo pudo reír de nuevo al escuchar las declaraciones de su amiga. _ ¿Y tú qué? ¿Había alguna chica guapa en Moscú que te llamara la atención? Cuenta, cuenta, que me interesa saber qué tal vas con el tema "novias" y demás.

_ ¿N-Novias? N-no sé de qué hablas. No tengo nada serio. _Contestó Dmitri un poco avergonzado, ya debería estar acostumbrado al amor por los cotilleos de Jánica, pero no lo estaba.

_ Nada serio… Entonces hay algo, ¿no? No es serio, pero hay algo. _Dijo pícaramente Jánica.

_ Q-que va, no hay nada, de verdad, no insistas Jánica.

Dmitri dijo todo esto con un claro sonrojo en su rostro. Esto hizo que Jánica sospechara de su respuesta. ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Y si estaba con alguien que era más guapa que ella? ¿O más inteligente? ¿O más talentosa? Todas estas preguntas se clavaron ligeramente en el corazón de la chica como pequeñísimas agujas haciendo aparecer en ella un sentimiento al que no estaba muy acostumbrada: Los celos.

El día siguiente llegó rápidamente y los alumnos, como tantos otros días, hablaban sobre sus futuros proyectos en los pasillos, intercambiaban comentarios sobre el programa de televisión que echaron la noche anterior, o simplemente se quedaban en silencio, cada cual en su mundo, imaginando a saber qué. Todo tranquilo, como siempre… Más o menos.

Helena irrumpió por los pasillos de repente. Portaba en sus brazos un montón de papeles, libros y varias carpetas y corría en dirección hacia la clase de Jánica. El resto de los alumnos se tenían que apartar y pegarse a la pared ya que la lituana podría arrollarlos con facilidad debido a la velocidad a la que iba.

La muchacha por fin encontró a su amiga y fue corriendo hasta quedar a su lado.

_ ¡He tenido una idea genial! _Dijo Helena muy emocionada mientras dejaba todos sus libros, folios y demás sobre la mesa de Jánica.

_ Helena, por Dior, ¿qué te ha pasado?

_ ¿De qué hablas?

Jánica tenía una expresión de completo horror al mirar a su amiga. La lituana aquel día tenía un aspecto horrible. Una sudadera ancha de color amarillo chillón cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y unos pantalones de chándal de color azul oscuro junto con unas zapatillas de color rosa fuerte se encargaban de vestir la parte inferior de su cuerpo. En cuanto a cara… parecía la de una enferma: El pelo totalmente revuelto, suelo, desaliñado y sobre su rostro se podían apreciar unas marcadas ojeras.

_ ¡De tu aspecto, de qué voy a hablar si no! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_ O-oh, pues… es que casi no he dormido esta noche porque me la he pasado trabajando en mi proyecto y… cuando me he querido dar cuenta llegaba tarde a clase. He cogido lo primero que he pillado en mi armario y como no tenía tiempo he salido sin peinar. Incluso he perdido el autobús y he tenido que venir corriendo… ¡P-pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es esto! _Dijo la chica señalando sus carpetas.

_ ¿Y qué es "esto"?

_ ¡El proyecto que presentaré a final de este trimestre! _Mientras Helena hablaba Jánica cogió algunos de los folios y comenzó a echarles un vistazo. _He pensado en hacer unas fotografías sobre la temática Halloween. Algo original, que nunca se ha hecho en esta escuela, creo yo. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que utilizaré alumnos como modelos! Será una forma de pasárnoslo bien y de celebrar la fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¡Original es, eso está claro! La verdad es que me gusta la idea, seguro que queda, como que, súper bien.

_ Pero… para poder hacerlo necesito tu ayuda. Hice algunos bocetos sobre los disfraces que quiero, pero me gustaría que les dieras tu "toque personal". ¿Me ayudarás a coserlos y demás?

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque… admito que me será difícil adentrarme en los mundos tenebrosos de Halloween, pero lo tomaré como un reto.

_ ¡Bien, muchas gracias, Jánica! Bueno, aquí te dejos los bocetos de los dibujos, yo me voy al aula de Fotografía a trastear en los ordenadores. Iré eligiendo fondos y demás para luego aplicarlos con Photoshop y esas cosas. ¡Hasta luego!

Jánica se iba a despedir de ella, pero Helena ya se había marchado con el resto de sus carpetas y otros tantos cuadernos. Cuando se entusiasmaba por algo, lo hacía pero que mucho.

De este modo, la lituana marchó a toda velocidad hacia el aula anteriormente mencionada, tales eran sus prisas que un papel se escapó de una de sus carpetas cayendo al suelo y quedando olvidado así.

Al menos olvidado hasta que, alrededor de unos veinte minutos después, alguien lo recogió.

Se trató ni más ni menos que de Nikolai. El bielorruso miró el papel un momento y pudo vislumbrar en él algunas ideas sueltas que no lograba comprender y varios títulos de películas de género de terror. Increíblemente fue capaz de reconocer la letra, al menos así lo creyó. Dedujo que aquel papel lleno de ideas que le parecieron un verdadero galimatías pertenecía a Helena, así que fue a llevárselo. No por cortesía o amabilidad, simplemente es que la sala de Fotografía le pillaba de paso para ir a su siguiente clase.

Entró en el aula y rápidamente distinguió la figura de Helena. La chica se hallaba totalmente concentrada frente a la pantalla del ordenador, tanto fue así que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el chico estuvo a su lado y puso el papel entre la pantalla del ordenador y ella misma.

_ Sé más cuidadosa.

_ ¡O-oh! No sabía que se me había caído, gracias, Nikolai. _Dijo la lituana sonriendo sinceramente y muy contenta de que el chico se hubiera tomado la molestia de llevarle aquel boceto.

_ La próxima vez lo tiraré a la basura. _Dijo Nikolai con indiferencia. _ … ¿Estás enferma?

_ ¿E-enferma? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_ Porque hoy te ves especialmente mal, Helena. _Destacó Nikolai señalando su ropa y luego tirándola ligeramente de un mechón de pelo, todavía aún hecho un desastre.

_ E-es que no he tenido de prepararme hoy. _Se excusó la chica totalmente avergonzada ya que el chico de sus sueños la había visto en aquel estado tan lamentable mientras rápidamente se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta. _ He estado trabajando en un proyecto.

_ ¿Qué proyecto? _Helena entonces le contó lo mismo que le había contado a Jánica. Nikolai la escuchó atentamente, algo raro ya que no lo salía hacer. Finalmente, cuando la chica finalizó su relato, colocó sus dedos pulgar e índice bajo su barbilla en posición pensativa. _Me parece demasiado comercial.

_ B-bueno, en apariencia sí que podría parecer comercial, pero… procuraré usar bases literarias antes que bases cinematográficas propias del cine estadounidense. Así quedará más artístico. Además, he pensado en poner no solo obras famosas como Drácula o Frankenstein, sino pequeños poemas, como el de "El cuervo" o "Lenore", de Poe. _Dijo la chica mientras intentaba recordar algunas obras de terror. A Helena la encantaba leer, así que no tuvo problema en pensar leyendas, cuentos o poemas sobre este género. _Además, no usaré modelos, usaré alumnos. E-eso le dará otro aire. ¿No?

_ ¿Alumnos? ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno… quiero que todos nos lo pasemos bien haciendo este proyecto. Será divertido imitar escenas de terror, actuar un poco y disfrazar a mis amigos. Si usara modelos… Todo tendría que ser muy serio y al final acabaría siendo un trabajo que transmitiera aburrimiento. N-no suelo trabajar con modelos de esta escuela. ¡Q-que no digo que hagan mal su trabajo, los admiro muchísimo por lo que hacen! P-pero… yo busco otra cosa. Quiero tener plena confianza con la gente a la que fotografío.

Nikolai levantó una ceja quedándose ciertamente impresionado ante las declaraciones de la chica. Le parecía increíble que ella pensara exactamente como él en lo que se refería a ese aspecto. Era extraño, pues muchas otras personas preferían usar modelos convencionales para sus trabajos debido a su profesionalidad y a que no les juzgarían, fuera el tipo de trabajo que quisiera realizar el artista.

Era agradable encontrar a alguien que compartiera su propio pensamiento, mas no le dijo nada a la chica. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

_ N-Nikolai…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Estaba pensando… que, bueno, ya que necesito mucha gente… si tú quisieras y tuvieras tiempo… no te obligo a nada, q-que quede claro…

_ Al grano, Helena. No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo. _Cortó Nikolai a la chica ya que estaba empezando a divagar.

_ ¡M-me preguntaba si querrías participar en mi proyecto! _Dijo rápidamente la chica y claramente nerviosa.

Nikolai miró hacia el techo durante unos segundos pensando sobre la propuesta de Helena. La verdad es que la idea le daba curiosidad y quería ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, pero aún no estaba seguro.

_ Le voy a preguntar a Anya si quiere participar también, y seguro que dice que sí.

_ Entonces sí. Participo. _Respondió rápidamente el bielorruso al escuchar que su hermana iba a participar.

_ Genial, gracias. Ya te avisaré de cuando haga la sesión de fotos y demás. ¿D-de acuerdo?

Nikolai simplemente asintió y salió de la sala dejando a Helena sola. La lituana, en cuanto se fue suspiró un poco. Le entristecía un poco el hecho de que Nikolai hubiera aceptado solo porque Anya fuera a participar también, pero pronto decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado. Debía ser positiva. Pasaría más tiempo con Nikolai. No solo el día que realizara la sesión fotográfica, sino en otros momentos para discutir su vestuario, los papeles que interpretaría, las poses que debería tomar… Esto la ponía de buen humor.

Después de todo, ¿quién sabía? Quizás después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Nikolai la dejara de despreciar tanto y empezara a valorarla, incluso a gustarle un poco.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Nombre de Fem!USA: Emily

Cестра: Hermana

Да: Sí

Брат: Hermano

Iki pasimatymo: Hasta luego

Vocabulario de Emily: What the fuck: ¿Qué diablos?; Yes: Sí; No way: Ni hablar; Very good: Muy bien; See you soon: Hasta pronto.


End file.
